mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Waluigi
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Various |Old = /J. NEWMAN's version/ (2008) |New = RevampedSpider's version (2019) |Origin = Mario }} Waluigi is a character from the Super Mario series and is Wario's sidekick. He is usually found in the Mario sport and spin-off games, such as the Mario Tennis, Mario Kart and Mario Party series. Unlike most of the other Mario characters, Waluigi is never found in the core Mario series games, such as Super Mario 64. He made his first appearance in Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64. Being an exaggeration of Luigi, he is very tall and skinny, causing him to slouch down to be at a normal height. Waluigi is always seen wearing a purple shirt and dark blue-gray overalls. Like Wario is rivals with Mario, he considers himself to be Luigi's arch rival, and frequently is. In M.U.G.E.N, Waluigi has been created by various authors, with the most notable version of him being Warioman's second version. J.NEWMAN's version This version of Waluigi happens to be a very erratic character. It has no Specials or Hypers, poorly animated sprites, and just plain weak Normals. Not all of them are implemented either, so it will behave differently depending on wether it is standing, crouching, or in the air. "Waluigi hates this." Bigshowoffall's version Ever wonder what would happen if Waluigi was in the Mario & Luigi series? No? Well this character uses sprites styled like that game. Despite only having four buttons and a single power-costing Wario striker, it has a couple infinites, especially regarding bob-ombs. This can make up for its very small moveset, although the A.I doesn't really abuse these broken techniques. Warioman's first version NES Waluigi, despite his name and sprites, is not actually based on Super Mario Bros. 2 and instead has a very simple two-button gameplay that features a limited moveset comprised of just six Normals, a Special and a Hyper. The character's sprites would imply short-ranged attacks, but the hitboxes themselves are much larger and give his attacks incredibly high priority. MGSSJ2's version This version is unique in that it seems to take inspiration from Super Smash Bros. As a result, Waluigi's moves are simple to pull off and can be picked up by beginners and keyboard users as much as the others. Better not tell Daddy Sakurai about this. Expecting a spriteswap? Too bad! Waluigi Time! Sprited by NO Body the Dragon and coded by Warioman, this Waluigi opts for gameplay loosely inspired by the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Even if one hit can't cause much trajectory, this Waluigi can still combo to save its life, although it has somewhat odd hitboxes. Mamaluigi339's version This edition of Waluigi uses Infinity Mugen Team's infamous Eternity of Heroes template, giving it various bugs. Curiously enough, this version also seems to have a similar moveset to Chaseallendiaz's Luigi, possibly hinting at being a spriteswap or having stolen coding, but unlike said character, it has all of its Hypers left in a more finished state. Webkinzspongebob's version While he uses sprites made to look like if he appeared in a Starfy game, this Waluigi is an edit of Jewel Man by Emiliano David Palleres. He only has five attacks, all of which swamp the stage with copious amounts of bob-ombs. Three of the more powerful bob-omb tosses even require a bit of Power. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Italian Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Wood Element Users Category:Wind Element Users Category:2000's Characters